<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Love Was A Video Tape... by EndlessSummer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136278">If Love Was A Video Tape...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/EndlessSummer'>EndlessSummer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dogs, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/EndlessSummer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"...I'd Play It When He First Stole My Heart, Fast Forward When We Would Fight, Pause At Every Kiss And Never Press Stop"</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If Love Was A Video Tape...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another work from 2016 I'm reposting. Lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>He was gone again, having left in the night on a mission probably.</p><p>She was used to waking up alone, though he came back around the evening to enjoy dinner with her.</p><p>Eggsy never talked about work around her, and she never asked about it. As long as he promised to come home alive she would never worry about him once.</p><p>Her job was boring, but he always took the time to ask her how her day went. She would talk about grooming dogs, along with a few naughty ones.</p><p>He would laugh along with her, even saying he would have to pick a day to drop in and watch.</p><p>Sometimes when she was alone, she would think of how they met, and everything that happened after.</p><p>She was alone in London, until Eggsy saved one of her customers’ dogs from nearly getting squashed in the street when it escaped from the shop.</p><p>If their love was a video tape, she would have watched it over and over again.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>